


Something Drastic

by finnemoreshusband



Series: Flower Fields [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnemoreshusband/pseuds/finnemoreshusband
Summary: It's been one year since Seto and Yugi started dating, and both of them decide it's time to do something drastic.





	1. Chapter 1

Yugi waited outside the building until Seto’s red car pulled up.

He got in and gave him a quick kiss.

“Were you waiting long?” Seto asked.

“No, just a minute. How was your morning?”

Seto sighed. “It was a very long board meeting. I thought it was never going to end. I almost thought I was going to be late picking you up.”

“I wouldn’t have minded waiting a bit.”

“I would have. Today is special.”

“I can’t believe you’re so worked up over this. I mean, I’m glad. But I never pictured you for such a romantic.”

“We’ve been dating a year, Yugi. It’s important to me that we celebrate.”

Yugi smiled at him. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too. So how was your therapy?”

“It was… okay.”

“Don’t want to talk about it?”

“No. Well… maybe. We talked about Atem again.”

“Is it helping?”

“I don’t know. I’ve only been going for a few weeks after all.”

“I know.”

“I prefer talking to you about him because you were there for a lot of it, even if you didn’t believe in it at the time.”

“But she’s a professional. She knows how to deal with your grief in ways that I don’t.”

“But I don’t know if she believes what I’m saying! How can I trust this stranger to believe in all this magic stuff without thinking something is wrong with me?”

“I hand picked her because she deals with cases like this, Yugi. She isn’t judging you. She’s listening to you and taking what you say as truth. If she thought something was wrong with you she would have said so by now.”

“I guess. I mean, she did say something today that kind of… it didn’t make me feel better but it made me feel… calmer?”

“Can I ask what it was?”

“She said I would never stop missing him.”

“I figured that.”

“I mean… I already knew that. But to hear it spelled out so plainly. And she taught me some ‘coping skills’ to use when I feel overwhelmed. And she said that’s what we’re going to work on for a while. And she said maybe… she might put me on something for depression and anxiety.” Yugi said this last part softly.

“You think that will help?”

“Probably. But I don’t want people to look at me differently!”

“I’m on antidepressants. You don’t think any lower of me for it.”

“No, of course I don’t. But… my friends…”

“Are your friends no matter what. Yugi, they are annoyingly devoted to you. If you decide to tell them about any of this, I’m sure they’ll support you. They stuck with you when you first said you were dating me even though they were all wary about it.”

“That’s true.”

“You can say no to the medications. You have the right to refuse. But if it’s something that you think will help, then give them a try. Because your wellbeing is what matters first.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“That’s all I ask.”

“Now, what are we doing to celebrate our anniversary?”

“You’ve been pestering me with that same question for two weeks.”

“Because you wouldn’t tell me!”

“Well, you should be able to figure it out for yourself.”

Yugi pouted. He slouched into his chair and looked out the window as they drove. The drive went on for a while, but he thought the scenery looked a bit familiar.

“Seto! Are you taking me back to the flower fields?”

“You said you wanted to go back sometime.”

“Ah! How perfect!”

The drive went on a little longer until they approached the farm. They got out of the car and the sun shined down on them. They bought their baskets and paid the fee to a man in an apron and walked out into the fields.

“Wow, it’s just as pretty as I remember.” Yugi said, immediately picking all the nice flowers he saw.

Seto was more careful in his selection. He took his time in picking his flowers.

“Yugi.” Seto said from right behind Yugi.

“Hm?” Yugi turned around only to be engulfed by Seto’s arms. Suddenly he was being kissed. He dropped his basket and wrapped his own arms around Seto. When they pulled apart Seto had a faint blush on his cheeks. “Seto, you don’t normally like public displays of affection.”

“It’s our anniversary. One kiss won’t hurt.”

“What if the paparazzi is around?”

“I’m sure there’s at least one around here. But so what if one photo of us kissing surfaces in the magazines? Here, you dropped your basket.” He handed Yugi’s basket back to him.

“Thanks. Be careful though, if you keep kissing me in public, I might get used to it.”

“I assure you, it was a one-time thing.”

They picked a few more flowers and Yugi stuck a flower in Seto’s hair just like he did last year.

“Can I take a picture?” Yugi asked.

“Why?”

“Because you look cute.”

“Only if you’re in the picture with me.”

Yugi pulled out his phone and took a picture of himself with Seto. “Thanks. I’m going to get this one printed and show it to everyone we know.”

“You had better not.”

Yugi chuckled. “I won’t. It’ll be just for us. I am getting it printed though.”

“Fine. Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah. My basket is full. What about yours?”

“I have enough.”

“Okay. Let’s go back to your place then. I’m hungry.”

Once they were back at Seto’s house they put the flower baskets down on the dining room table.

“We should get these in water.” Seto said. “I’ll get some vases.” He disappeared into another room.

“Okay.” Yugi started going through his basket, looking at all the colorful flowers he picked. And then, nestled in the front of the basket, he found something.

Seto returned with two vases filled half way with water.

“Something is in my basket.” Yugi said.

“What is it?” Seto asked without looking at him.

Yugi took it out. “It’s a back box.” He examined it in his hand. It was small and soft.

“Are you going to open it?”

“Should I?”

“That’s what you do with boxes, Yugi.”

Yugi opened up the box and suddenly felt his skin start buzzing. Inside the box was a silver ring. He looked up to Seto who was suddenly standing in front of him, staring at him.

“Seto.”

“Yes?”

“Is this… from you?”

“It is.”

“Um… are you… is… this… what I think it is?”

Seto took a deep breath. “I was hoping you would find it while we were still in the fields. But here is as good a place as any. Yugi, I love every minute we spend together. And I want more of those minutes. I want to wake up next to you every morning, not just two or three days a week. I want you, even when you come with friends who just invite themselves into my house to eat all my food like we’re best friends. So, will you marry me?”

Yugi looked back down at the ring. Then back up to Seto. And he laughed.

Seto scowled. “I would prefer a yes or a no.”

“No, that’s not what I mean. Seto, look.” Yugi pulled something out of his pocket. It was another black box. He handed it to Seto.

Seto opened the box. It was another silver ring. He chuckled.

“You see,” Yugi said, “I was hoping I could convince you to come to my place for dinner tonight. Grampa said he would go over to a friend’s. I was going to ask you then.”

“Well, don’t make me be the only one to give a speech. Ask me properly.”

Yugi suddenly got nervous. But he’d had this planned. “Um. Seto. You know I love you very much. Even when we didn’t get along, I always wanted to be friends with you. Every second I spend with you makes me happy. And I want to be happy with you forever. So, will you marry me?”

“Hm. Well, I think it’s only fair, that since I asked first, you have to answer first.”

Yugi smiled brightly. “Yes, Seto. And? What about you?”

“I’ll have to think about it.”

Yugi pretended to shove him. “Come on.”

“Of course, yes.”

They shared a small kiss before putting the rings on each other’s fingers.

“It fits perfectly.” Yugi said about his. “What about yours? I guessed the size.”

“It’s a little big. But we can get it resized. So, are you ready for a late lunch?”

“Yes, please.”

The chefs made some kind of pasta. It was done really quickly and they ate in the dining room with the smell of their flowers permeating the room.

“How about a bath?” Seto asked.

“That sounds great.”

They went upstairs into the bathroom and Seto ran them a bath with some lavender. They both disrobed, long since comfortable with each other’s nudity.

Seto got into the bath first, and then Yugi sat in front of him with his back to Seto. The tub was big enough for both of them to sit with their legs stretched out, and they could lean back and sink down to their necks into the water.

“Ah, this feels so nice.”

“Don’t fall asleep on me.”

“You know what I just thought of?”

“Hm?”

“If we’re getting married, that means we’ll have to have a wedding.”

“That’s how it tends to work.”

“And we’re both famous, so it’ll have to be a huge wedding. With lots of people, and in a huge hall. And then an even bigger reception.”

“Does that make you nervous.”

“You have no idea.”

“Well… I might have a solution. But... “

“What?”

“It’s drastic.”

“What is it?”

“What if we didn’t tell anyone?”

“What do you mean? How can we get married and not tell anyone?”

“Of course we’ll tell them. I don’t want to keep the marriage a secret. Just the wedding.”

“You mean… elope?”

“What do you think?”

Yugi felt excited. “You think we could?”

“We can do whatever we want.”

“You would really elope with me? Wouldn’t that cause PR problems for Kaiba Corp?”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“Please? Can we?”

“Whatever you want, Yugi.”

“Tonight.”

Seto almost choked. “What?”

“Tonight! I want to elope tonight! Let’s go to Tokyo and get married.”

“Why Tokyo?”

“I’ve always wanted to be a tourist.”

Seto laughed. “Fine. But let’s finish our bath first.”


	2. Chapter 2

After they finished their bath they packed a suitcase for Seto.

“Why are you packing so much?” Yugi asked.

“Because I’ve got another surprise for you.”

“What is it?”

“Well, after a wedding, you usually go on a honeymoon.”

“Oh, yeah. Where are we going?”

“It’s a secret.”

“It’s always secrets with you.”

“You don’t like my surprises?”

“No I love them!”

“Okay, then you’ll just have to be frustrated until we get there.”

After the suitcase was packed, Seto and Yugi took one of the limos to Yugi’s house.

“Grampa is out because I told him I’d be proposing to you tonight. I thought you wouldn’t like it done in public.”

“You know me so well.”

“So we’ll be able to pack without him asking questions.”

“Don’t forget to pack extra for the honeymoon. Pack for very hot weather. A lot of walking.”

“Okay.”

“Don’t forget your passport.”

“We’re leaving the country.”

 

“That’s the only hint you get.”

Yugi packed a big duffle bag full of clothes and toiletries and made sure he had his passport.

“I’m ready, Seto.”

“Okay, let’s pack this all into the car and get going. We want to make it to Tokyo before the all the chapels close.”

“Will we just pick the first one we see?”

“I suppose. Although we may have to stop at a few before we find one that will marry us.”

“I hadn’t thought of that.”

“It’s only been legal for a year, after all. Not everyone’s hearts have caught up.”

“I’m sure we’ll find one.”

They took Yugi’s bag out to the car and the driver loaded it into the trunk and began the long drive to Tokyo.

It was almost midnight by the time they arrived. And all the chapels and temples they drove by were dark.

Yugi sighed. “I guess we’ll have to get a hotel and get married tomorrow.”

“It’s only one day.”

“Wait!” Yugi said, looking out the window, “What about that one!”

They told the driver to stop at a small building that said “24-Hour Chapel” above the door.

“You think they’ll take us?” Seto asked as they stepped out of the car.

“I don’t know, but we have to try.”

They rang the doorbell, and an old man opened the door. “Can I help you?”

Yugi smiled at him and put his arm around Seto. “Sorry to bother you so late, but we’d like to get married.”

“Oh, well you’ve come to the right place then. Come inside, please.”

Yugi and Seto followed the man inside the building. It was very sparsely decorated, but had a red carpet, and some decorations of various religions, as well as some silk flowers and a compact organ.

“I apologize, but our organist is out sick. You’ll have to do without music if you want to get married tonight. Although, we’ll reduce the fee due to this inconvenience.”

“That’s fine.” Seto said. “I’d prefer it without the music anyway.”

“Do you have vows prepared?”

Yugi and Seto looked at each other. “No,” they said together.

“So, just a quick ceremony then?”

“Yes, please.” Seto said.

“What are your names?”

“Yugi Moto.”

“Seto Kaiba.”

“Ah, I know you.”

“You do?” Yugi asked.

“My daughter and granddaughter. They follow Duel Monsters very closely. I’ve heard your names many times. I’m honored to have you in my place of business.”

“We’re just glad you’re willing to marry us.” Yugi told him.

“Everyone is deserving of love. So, do you have wedding rings?”

“Here.” Seto pulled out a pair of gold rings he had had his driver buy (so no one would see them buying it and let news leak of their marriage) on the way to Tokyo.

“Very good. Please stand facing each other. You may hold hands if you so desire.”

Seto and Yugi did as he asked, and they did hold hands.

“Seto Kaiba and Yugi Moto, you have come here today to join your souls forever in love. Today you will embark on a new journey, together. Seto Kaiba, do you take Yugi Moto to be your husband?”

“I do.”

“And Yugi Moto, do you take Seto Kaiba to be your husband?”

“I do.”

“You may place the rings on each other’s fingers.”

They did so.

“I now say you are married. You may share a kiss if you wish.”

Seto leaned down for a small kiss.

“If you will follow me, you can sign the marriage contract.”

They filled out the marriage paperwork and took what they needed to file. They thanked the man and left. By the time they got back in the car it was after midnight.

“So,” Yugi started, “How does it feel to be married?”

“Honestly? I never thought I would get married.”

“And now?”

“Well I proposed first, so what do you think?”

“I’m happy too, Seto.”

“We should get to the airport now.”

“We aren’t going to sleep first?”

“No.”

“You must be really excited about this trip.”

“I’m excited because you’re going to like it.”

It only took about twenty minutes to get to the airport. Seto made yugi stand as far away as possible while he bought their tickets, and made him put headphones in and listen to music while they waited for their flight to be announced so he wouldn’t hear where they were headed.

He made him keep them in after they boarded so he wouldn’t hear their destination announced. Only after all the announcements were done was Yugi allowed to take the headphones out.

“Jeez, that’s a safety hazard, Seto. What if we crash land or something. I didn’t get to see the demonstration.”

“You’ve flown before. You know how the masks work.”

“You’re driving me crazy trying to guess where we’re going.”

“Just sit back and enjoy the flight.”

It was a very, very long flight. They slept, and then they were awake. They tried to watch the in-flight movie, but Yugi couldn’t really focus.

So for the last few hours of the flight they mostly talked about what they were going to do now that they were married.

“We should buy a new house.” Seto said.

“What?”

“We should buy a house that’s ours.”

“I don’t know if I like the idea of Grampa living alone.”

“He can come live with us.”

“Really? You would do that?”

“Of course. He’s family.”

“Okay. Then let’s find a house. But I don’t want something so big. And I want to keep my place at the game shop and maybe rent it out to someone. But I’d have to really trust the person, because that place holds a lot of memories for me.”

“That can be arranged. You can use my employee screening software to screen tenant applicants.”

“Great.”

Just then an announcement came on.

“Ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking. We will be beginning our descent into Cairo, Egypt in a few minutes. Please put your seats in the upright position and turn your phones on airplane mode. As always, thank you for flying.”

Yugi’s jaw dropped. He grabbed Seto’s arm and shook him. “Egypt! Seto!”

“What?”

“What are we doing here?”

“You’re angry.”

“Yes I’m angry.”

“Why are you upset. I thought you’d be happy.”

“I don’t want to start a scene on the plane.” Yugi looked away from him and scowled.

They got off the plane and collected their luggage in silence. Even their trip to their hotel was silent, and Yugi refused to look at him.

Once their stuff was away Seto couldn’t take it anymore.

“Yugi, we’re married. Now is not the time to cease communications.”

Yugi just started crying. “Why would you bring me back here? This is where Atem was from, where he left my life for good. All the memories of this place and you choose to bring me here for our honeymoon?”

“I thought… I thought it might help you.”

“How?” Yugi asked through his tears.

“I planned on going back to his tomb.”

“But there’s nothing there. You said it caved in again after you took the pieces of the puzzle.”

“Yes, but maybe we could just stand outside of it and you could… talk to him. I thought maybe… Yugi I know you still talk to him like he’s still here. But I thought if you talk to him at his final resting spot then maybe he might… hear you better? And you might sense him and you might finally have some closure.”

“You really thought about this.”

“I’ve been thinking about this for a long time. I just thought now was a good opportunity.”

Yugi rushed over to him and hugged him close. Seto did his best to wipe his tears away.

“We can go somewhere else.” Seto said. “I hadn’t even considered that this would upset you. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

“That was yelling?”

“That’s the closest I can get.”

“Are we done fighting?”

“Yes. Listen. I do want to go somewhere else, because a honeymoon is supposed to be a vacation, not… whatever this is. But… maybe I’ll try going to his tomb.”

“Are you sure?”

“Now that we’re here, I feel drawn to it.”

“We’ll have to take a caravan out to the ruins and then walk the rest of the way.”

“Let’s get going, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my idea of Tokyo is probably not spot on. I know in America we have chapels everywhere where people can elope to. So I was kind of projected that onto Japan. Sorry.


End file.
